7 Days With You
by callisthene
Summary: terima kasih atas perhatianmu selama ini... walaupun cuman sebentar, walaupun cuman kebohongan, aku sangat senang... semoga kau bahagia bersama dia... farewell my love... (MAKOTO X YOU)


Free! is not belong by me!

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED AND BELONG TO KYOTO ANIMATION AND KOUJI OUJI ❣

* * *

 **~ PROLOGUE ~**

"hmm... dia sedang apa ya?" gadis itu terus memikirkan lelaki itu, terkadang Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. tapi apa daya, jarak pulau yang ditempati dirinya sangat jauh oleh lelaki itu.

sudah tujuh tahun (y/n) tidak melihat lelaki berambut hijau olive itu. ah membayangkan lelaki itu sudah membuat dirinya memanas. (y/n) tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. minggu depan gadis itu akan kembali tinggal di Jepang.

ya, (y/n) sangat ingin melepas rindunya dengan Makoto. Ingin mengabulkan janjinya tujuh tahun lalu yang tertunda. hatinya tiba-tiba bergemuruh mengingat janji itu yang Ia ucapkan bersama Makoto.

 _Janji bahwa mereka akan sehidup bersama hingga ajal menjemput mereka..._

'apakah Makoto masih mengingatku?' batin (y/n) yang membuatnya menghela nafas. Ia sejujurnya takut bahwa Makoto tak mengingatnya. (y/n) bahkan menutup hatinya selama tujuh tahun demi Makoto. demi cinta pertamanya yang selalu terjaga dalam hatinya.

memikirkan hal itu, membuat dirinya sedih. "harus positif thinking!" Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. (y/n) tidak mau negatif thinking menguasai dirinya karna selama dua lebih, Makoto tidak mengiriminya surat lagi.

(y/n) sempat kebingungan mengapa Makoto tidak mengirimi surat lagi, apakah lelaki itu pindah rumah? (y/n) tidak tahu. (y/n) sempat mengirimi surat lagi ke lelaki itu, namun tak ada balasan.

rasa penasaran memakan dirinya. sebetulnya, (y/n) sangat benci dengan rasa penasaran. rasa penasaran bisa saja membuat hidupnya tak tenang apalagi, rasa penasaran ini datang dari lelaki yang sangat dicintainya.

makin lama (y/n) memikirkan ini membuatnya terasa sesak. Ia pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ruang keluarga untuk berkumpul bersama keluarganya. berkumpul bersama keluarganya membuat pikirannya tenang walaupun hanya sejenak.

ya sejenak karna Ia memang tidak sabar menemui Makoto. kembali saat musim semi, ah benar-benar indah yah. minggu depan memang sudah awal hari musim semi. musim yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh dirinya.

*SKIP TIME HEHEHEHE*

setelah berkumpul bersama keluarga. Ia merasa lega. bermacam bahasan dari kedua orang tuanya membuatnya tertawa. Ibu (y/n) sangat senang mengganggu (y/n) dengan cinta pertamanya yang membuat dirinya menahan rasa malu bercampur senang.

(y/n) pun kembali kekamarnya untuk beristirahat. setelah merebahkan diri. Ia sempat mengingat janjinya dengan Makoto. Janji empat tahun lalu yang dia ucapkan di akhir kelulusan SDnya tersebut.

walaupun masih dibilang kekanak-kanakan saat itu, sebenarnya (y/n) dan Makoto sudah saling menyukai satu sama lain. tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka pada waktu itu...

*FLASHBACK LIMA TAHUN SILAM*

bocah lelaki berambut hijau itu membulatkan matanya. "kau... kau akan kembali ke Indonesia (y/n)?" tanyanya dengan suara yang parau. (y/n) cuman bisa mengangguk. tak berani menatap Makoto.

"a-aku... aku akan pulang ke Indonesia Makoto..." akhirnya (y/n) berani menatap Makoto yang tersenyum sedih. melihat senyuman Makoto, membuat (y/n) sangat hancur. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"ta-tapi Makoto!" (y/n) menggertakan giginya sambil mengepalkan tangannya sebelum melanjutkan. "a-aku pasti akan kembali!". mendengar perkataan (y/n) membuat Makoto menerjang (y/n) dengan memeluknya sangat erat.

"kapan... kau akan kembali?" tanya Makoto sambi memeluk (y/n) yang membuat dirinya memanas akan pelukan bocah lelaki itu. "aku tidak tau kapan... yang pasti aku akan kembali..." senyum (y/n) lemah.

Makoto yang mendengar itu melepaskan pelukannya dari (y/n) secara pelan-pelan. walaupun sudah tidak berpelukan, tangan Makoto tetap berada di pinggang (y/n) dan tangan (y/n) berada di pundak Makoto.

"janji?" tanya Makoto sekali lagi. (y/n) mengangguk senyum "janji! setelah aku kembali, aku akan menikah denganmu Makoto!" seru gadis kecil itu yang mebuat Makoto kaget dan memanas.

"e-eh?!" Makoto tiba-tiba menutup mukanya membuat (y/n) terheran dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia tiba-tiba teringat dan tersadar oleh kalimat yang barusan Ia lontarkan kepada Makoto. tentunya, hal itu membuat (y/n) gelagapan.

"a-ah! mak-maksudku Makoto kita- uhh..." (y/n) menunduk kebawah menahan rasa malunya. Makoto yang melihat itu kemudian tertawa kecil dan mengangkat dagu (y/n) agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan. kata-kata Makoto selanjutnya membuat dirinya melemas.

 _"akan kutunggu janjimu sampai hari itu tiba..."_

*END OF FLASHBACK AND SKIP TIME TO THE DAY (Y/N) AFTER FLIGHT :)*

akhirnya, hari dimana Ia menginjakan kakinya kembali ke Jepang itu tiba. (y/n) sudah berada di bandara Haneda. Ia benar-benar tak sabar ingin segera ke Iwatobi. sebenarnya Ia seharusnya bersama orang tuanya hari ini, namun sayang orang tuanya masih mengurus surat kepindahan mereka.

mereka akan tiba dalam seminggu lagi. sambil berjalan menuju bus yang mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta, tak henti-hentinya Ia memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan SMAnya di Iwatobi nanti. Ia akan memulai kelas tiganya di Iwatobi.

menghabiskan masa SMA terakhirnya bersama orang yang dicintainya dikota kecil yang indah dipinggiran laut itu. kota kecil yang membuat cinta pertama hadir dalam hidupnya. ah benar-benar romantis yah.

*SKIP TIME LAGI EHEHEHE*

setelah tiba distasiun Iwatobi, (y/n) menaiki kendaraan umum disekitar stasiun itu. setelah menyebutkan alamat rumah dulunya, Ia pun menuju kerumah itu. setelah berselang 30 menit akhirnya (y/n) sampai.

sehabis menurunkan barang-barang dan membayar transportasi itu, Ia pun berjalan memasuki rumah lamanya yang sudah Ia tak tinggali selama tujuh tahun bersama orangtuanya.

saat sebelum mereka pindah, tetangga disebelah rumah mereka dipercayakan untuk menjaga rumah keluarga (y/n) hingga tetap bersih dan nyaman. tentunya juga ada kesepakatan bersama yang (y/n) tidak ketahui.

'ah iya ya! aku harus ke tetangga sebelah dulu!' batin (y/n) tersadar dan segera Iari ke tetangga sebelah untuk meminta kunci rumahnya. saat menekan tombol bel, (y/n) sangat gugup sekaligus tidak sabar.

tak beberapa lama kemudian, tetangga (y/n) membuka pintu dan alangkah terkejutnya melihat (y/n). (y/n) tumbuh dengan sangat cantik. badannya yang mungil terkadang membuat dirinya dikira anak kecil.

"ah?! kau pasti (y/n)" senyum tetangga itu. "i-iya bibi..." senyum pula (y/n) sambil membungkukan badannya. setelah membungkukan badan, mereka sempat bercengkrama sebentar. bibi itu sempat memuji dirinya bahwa (y/n) benar-benar sangat cantik.

(y/n) cuman bisa tersenyum dan malu. keduanya sempat tertawa bersama. setelah itu barulah (y/n) meminta kunci rumahnya. setelah mendapatkan kunci rumah lamanya, Ia pamit kepada bibi itu dan kembali kerumahnya.

 _klik!_ bunyi kunci terbuka itu terdengar dan pintu masuk rumah itupun terbuka. setelah menginjakan dirinya dirumah itu, (y/n) menghirup udara dalam rumah itu. betapa rindunya dirinya terhadap rumah ini.

setelah menaruh barang-barang kedalam rumah, (y/n) sempat membuat tour kecil dalam rumah itu. setelah berkeliling dalam rumah itu untuk bernostalgia, Ia akhirnya beranjak kekamar tidur.

dibukanya ruangan itu. semua barang-barangnya semasa kecil benar-benar tertata rapi tanpa ada debu. 'ah bibi itu benar-benar menjaga rumah ini... aku bersyukur, terima kasih bi...' batin (y/n) sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ia mulai berjalan kedalam kamar itu sambil bernostalgia kembali. dulu.. sehabis pulang sekolah, Makoto dan dirinya selalu kerumahnya untuk belajar ataupun bermain bersama. Dia dan Makoto sering bermain monopoli dikamar ini.

dan juga, (y/n) selalu menang dan Makoto selalu kalah. mengingat hal itu, membuatnya tertawa. kemudian Ia melihat foto diatas meja belajarnya. foto mereka berdua setelah kelulusan.

(y/n) sengaja tak membawanya sebagai jimat untuk rumah ini sekaligus memberi kenangan untuk rumah ini. dipegangnya bingkai foto itu sambil dielusnya kaca yang menutupi kertas foto itu.

"aku... gak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu esok..." senyum gadis itu. memikirkan hari esok membuatnya gugup sekaligus bahagia. Ia penasaran bagaimana tingkah dan perasaan Makoto saat bertemu dengannya.

 _apakah setelah kita bertemu, kau masih mengingatku?_

*SKIP DIHARI ESOK/SENIN*

 _kring! kring! kring!_ bunyi alarm itu menyadarkan (y/n) dari alam mimpinya. Ia membuka matanya pelan. tak lupa uapan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. menyadari bahwa hari ini hari pertama Ia akan memasuki SMA Iwatobi membuatnya semangat.

sehabis membersihkan dirinya juga berpaikan seragam Iwatobi yang dikasih sama tetangganya yang tentunya sudah dipesankan oleh orang tuanya, (y/n) sarapan dengan omlet buatan dirinya.

oiya, (y/n) sangat pintar memasak dan mandiri sehingga orang tuanya tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya dikirim ke Jepang lebih duluan. setelah sarapan dan bersiap-siap, (y/n) pun berangkat ke sekolah sambil menanti apa yang akan terjadi hari ini.

*SKIP SKIP SKIP EHEHEHEHE*

sesampai didepan sekolah Iwatobi, (y/n) terpukau dengan sekolah ini. saat Ia masih kecil, Ia sempat memimpikan ingin bersekolah disini dan impiannya terwujud walaupun terlambat selama dua tahun.

saat (y/n) menuju kelas. orang-orang disamping dirinya saling berbisik tentang dirinya. ada yang berbisik bahwa dia sangat manis dan ada pula juga yang iri dengan dirinya. tentunya, (y/n) tidak mengetahui hal itu.

sesampai dilantai tiga tempat dimana kelas tiga berada, (y/n) mencheck email dari orang tuanya yang sudah memberi tahu kelas untuk dirinya dimana. "ah 3-3... aku penasaran Makoto berada dikelas yang mana..." guman (y/n).

sebelum memasuki kelasnya, (y/n) harus menemui wali kelasnya terlebih dahulu untuk mengurus surat kepindahannya yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya sebelum berangkat ke jepang.

saat berjalan keruang guru, (y/n) sempat melihat paras lelaki berambut olive yang membelakangi dirinya membuat hatinya berdegup cepat dalam sejenak. baru saja Ia ingin mendekati, bell sekolah itu telah berbunyi yang membuat membatalkan niatnya.

tapi sebelum Ia berbalik menuju ruang guru, (y/n) melihat gadis disamping lelaki berambut olive tersebut yang membuatnya penasaran. saat berjalan keruang guru, (y/n) teringat kejadian tadi. Ia penasaran siapa lelaki itu. 'apakah itu Makoto?' batinnya.

sesampai diruang guru, Ia pun masuk sambil mengucapkan salam. dan menanyakan guru disekitar situ. setelah guru-guru disekitar situ menunjuk wali kelas 3-3, (y/n) berterima kasih dan berjalan keguru itu untuk memproses kepindahannya ke kelasnya tersebut.

setelah cukup lama mengurus surat kepindahannya. (y/n) mengikuti wali kelasnya itu menuju kelas 3-3. saat berjalan, (y/n) sempat terpikir dimana kelas Makoto. (y/n) kemudian menanyakan kelas Makoto. sayangnya jawaban guru tersebut membuat dirinya sedikit kecewa

"ah... Tachibana Makoto ya? kalau enggak salah dia di kelas 3-2 pengangan ibu Amakata Miho" ucap wali kelasnya tersebut. (y/n) cuman mengangguk pelan. sesampai dikelasnya tersebut, Ia pun masuk sambil memperkenalkan dirinya yang tentunya dibantu oleh wali kelasnya.

"selamat pagi semua... saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya... nama saya (l/n) (f/n)... mohon kerjasamanya yah semua" tunduk (y/n) sambil tersenyum lembut membuat parah siswa-siswi dikelas itu sempat terpana sesaat.

setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, Ia pun menjalankan pelajaran jam pertamanya. pikirannya mulai memikirikan Makoto lagi. '3-2 yah... berarti dia disamping kelas ini?' batin (y/n) gugup.

walaupun kelas mereka berbeda tetap saja membuat (y/n) gugup apalagi kelas mereka bersebelahan. ah (y/n) tak sabar menunggu jam istirahat. Ia sangat ingin mengejutkan Makoto.

*SKIP KE JAM ISTIRAHAT HHE*

setelah jam istirahat berbunyi, (y/n) langsung berjalan keluar dan melihat sesosok lelaki bertubuh besar juga berambut hijau olive yang sedang bercengkrama dengan lelaki berambut hitam bermata biru laut itu.

(y/n) cuman bisa melihatnya dipintu masuk itu. Makoto benar-benar tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang sangat tampan, dirinya kemudian kembali memanas. Ia benar-benar gugup untuk menghampiri lelaki itu.

(y/n) benar-benar gugup apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu nanti saat melihat dirinya. saat (y/n) sibuk dengan urusan gugupnya. ternyala lelaki berambut hijau olive itu memerhatikan dirinya.

lelaki itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil berkata kepada lelaki bermata biru itu. "aku tinggal sebentar dulu yah Haru..." lelaki bermata biru yang memiliki wajah stoic itu hanya mengangguk.

kemudian lelaki itu berjalan menuju tempat dimana (y/n) yang sedang sibuk dengan kegugupannya berada. "eh... anu kamu-" belum sempat lelaki itu melanjutkan pertanyaaanya, (y/n) tersadar dari kegugupannya.

"a-ah?! Ma-Makoto?!" tanya (y/n) yang gelagapan membuat Makoto kebingungan. "ka-kamu... kamu (y/n)?!" ucap Makoto tak percaya. yang ditanya hanya menggangguk cepat. wajah (y/n) benar-benar semerah tomat.

"ah (y/n)... tak kusangka kita bertemu kembali yah" senyum Makoto lembut yang membuat hati (y/n) meleleh. 'suara Makoto benar-benar berubah juga yah' batin (y/n). dirinya benar-benar sangat bahagia.

"akhirnya kita bertemu kembali Makoto..." ucap (y/n) dengan senyuman lembut. Makoto hanya membalas dengan anggukan sambil mengusap kepala (y/n). usapan oleh tangan Makoto mungkin bisa membuat (y/n) benar-benar panas sekaligus sangat senang.

"ano... Makoto..." tanya (y/n) pelan-pelan yang dibalas dengan dengungan lembut oleh Makoto. "ka-kamu masih ingat janji kita tujuh tahun yang lalu?" lanjut (y/n). Makoto yang mendengar pertanyaan (y/n) tiba-tiba berhenti tersenyum.

(y/n) yang melihat itu tiba-tiba keheranan. dalam dirinya bertanya-tanya. "(y/n)... maukah kamu keatas atap sekarang bersamaku?" tanya Makoto sedih. (y/n) yang masih heran hanya bisa menangguk. Ia benar-benar gugup. bukan gugup karna cinta tentunya.

*SKIIIIPPP KEATAS ATAP HHE*

sesampai diatas atap. (y/n) mengekori Makoto berdiri disudup pagar dinding atap tersebut. untungnya suasana lagi sepi disana. (y/n) merasakan suasana tak enak disekitarnya. dirinya benar-benar gugup menunggu apa yang dikatakan oleh Makoto.

setelah mereka berdiam untuk sangat lama. Makoto akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. "(y/n)... lupakan janji kita tujuh tahun yang lalu..." ucap Makoto sedih. mendengar jawaban Makoto, membuat dirinya bergetar. 'a-apa?' batin (y/n).

"(y/n)... aku sudah memiliki kekasih..." lanjut Makoto. 'kekasih...' batin (y/n). tiba-tiba saja, air mata keluar dari mata indah (y/n). "makoto... kau tahu? aku berusaha menjaga hatiku demi kamu..." ucap (y/n) dengan suara parau yang membuat Makoto tegang sementara.

(y/n) pun melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil tertunduk. "demi kamu... aku berusaha berubah demi kamu... belajar menjadi yang lebih baik demi kamu..." air mata (y/n) tak henti-hentinya keluar.

"(y-y/n)..." ucap Makoto yang benar-benar sedih melihat ini. (y/n) pun mengusap airmatanya. "Makoto... kau pembohong..." ucap (y/n) lemah. mendengar perkataan (y/n) membuat Makoto kaget.

"kau salah (y/n)!" ucapnya keras sambil memegang pundak (y/n). "kau salah (y/n)..." Makoto tertunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "kalau begitu jelaskan!" ucap (y/n) dengan lantang walaupun masih dengan suara parau.

"(y/n)... apakah kau tahu? setelah kau meninggalkan aku saat itu? aku benar-benar hancur... tak ada lagi yang menemani diriku..." Makoto menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "setelah tiga tahun berlalu, diriku makin jatuh... tak karu-karuan... saling berkirim surat denganmu membuatku semakin rindu parah denganmu..." jawaban Makoto sempat membuat mata (y/n) membulat.

"saat aku sudah benar-benar hancur, datanglah seorang gadis yang menyelamatkan aku dari kehancuranku saat waktu itu..." mendengar perkataan Makoto, (y/n) kemudian teringat dengan gadis yang disamping dengan lelaki berambut olive tadi.

'jadi itu benar-benar dia sama gadis itu yah...' batin (y/n) sangat sedih. (y/n) kemudian menggertakan giginya dan melepas tangan Makoto dari pundak itu dengan sangat kasar. yang membuat Makoto tersentak.

"(y-y/n)...?" Makoto benar-benar kaget melihat wajah (y/n). marah bercampur sedih benar-benar terlihat. "kenapa kamu menyerah Makoto?! aku sama seperti kamu! hancur!" usap (y/n) air matanya dengan kasar.

"tiap hari aku selalu memikirkanmu! hatiku ini-" air mata (y/n) semakin deras. "hatiku ini kujaga demi kamu! aku khawatir kamu ada apa-apa saat kamu tak mengirimi atau membalas surat lagi...!" ucap (y/n) lantang.

"(y/n)..." hanya itu balasan Makoto. (y/n) kemudian melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "aku benar-benar menunggu hari ini tiba agar kita bisa bersama sampai akhir!" (y/n) kemudian menunduk sambil mengusap air matanya kasar lagi. "aku sudah mempercayaimu Makoto... kenapa kau menyerah... kenapa kau ingkari janji kita... a-aku sudah tidak tau harus apa lagi..." ucap (y/n) yang membuat Makoto merasa benar-benar bersalah.

"maafkan aku (y/n)..." hanya itu yang diucapkan Makoto. lelaki itu juga kemudia menitikan air mata. (y/n) kemudian melihat Makoto dan tersenyum lembut. "cinta pertamaku dan terakhirku adalah kamu... Makoto..." Makoto yang melihat dan mendengar itu kemudian membulatkan matanya.

"karna kamu sudah bersama dengan gadis lain... aku bisa apa? ah... aku benci yang namanya patah hati..." lanjut (y/n) sambil tetap tersenyum. "mempercayai janji kita tujuh tahun adalah... hal yang paling fatal yang pernah aku lakukan..." sambungnya lagi sambil tersenyum dengan menutup mata.

Makoto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan (y/n). Ia sudah benar-benar menyakiti (y/n) padahal semasa kecil Ia pernah berjanji kepadanya bahwa Ia akan melindungi (y/n) sehidup semati.

Makoto sangat ingin memeluk (y/n). tapi... nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tak ada lagi yang bisa Ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar bodoh melepas janjinya dengan (y/n) dan mencintai dengan gadis lain.

tak ada jawaban dari Makoto, (y/n) cuman bisa menghela nafas dan membalikan badan. kata-kata (y/n) selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Makoto kaget dan tegang. Matanya benar-benar membulat dan (y/n) akhirnya meninggalkan Makoto diatas atap itu.

 _"kalau begitu... cintailah gadis itu seperti kau mencintaiku dulu... jagalah dia baik-baik... dan... jangan sakiti dia... ini adalah permintaan ku..."_

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~

* * *

 **HALO SEMUA! INI ADALAH FANFICTION PERTAMA AKU DI FREE.** KHUSUS DI WEBSITE INI ( SISANYA DI W*TTPAD HAHA... MAAF KALAU AWAL PROLOGUE PANJANG GINI! MAAF KALAU MAKOTO OOC GINI ! *RUN* maaf juga kalau penulisanku ada yang aneh atau yang kurang yah ,

KERITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT BENAR-BENAR KUBUTUHKAN YAH ! :D HOPE YOU LIKE IT READER-CHAN ❣


End file.
